You forgot something
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: For day 18 of my Shamy one shot a day until the premeire, Sheldon forgets his brown jacket at Amy's on their last date night and when he comes to get it, it isn't where he left it. I hope you all like it!


Amy woke up exhausted but more pleased than she had been in a very, very long time. Although she had been up half the night just thinking, it was totally worth it. Thinking about Sheldon was always worth it.

He had her laughing every thought that crossed her mind, mostly because he kept tickling her and she couldn't get his giggles out of her head. Following that, she thought it insanely cute of him in the middle of their kiss to smile into it and tangle his hand in her hair. She couldn't stop from smiling at the memory.

That hadn't been the only thing, amongst others, he had finally told her he loved her. It wasn't a gigantic show to put on display, it was casual and sweet. She had made a terrible joke, but he still chuckled, shook his head slowly, and with a smile that melted her heart, admitted the words she had waited years to hear. The excitement still hadn't worn off yet.

Thinking it was a good idea with all the energy she had, Amy got up out of bed finally, after another hour lying there and thinking. She was definitely quite self absorbed that morning and not so oddly enough she felt as if life couldn't get any better, although she knew it could.

In fact, Amy was so wrapped up in her thoughts that a brown object that was not hers nearly escaped her line of vision. She paused, retraced her steps, and eventually came to the realization that that, indeed, was Sheldon's precious brown jacket, the one he never went without. It shone like gold in her gentle grasp.

Amy almost felt guilty for even holding it. She kept looking behind her, as if Sheldon was going to come out of the hallway, find her there with his jacket, and take back everything he said the night before.

This was proposterous.

Giddily she slid herself into the jacket and grinned until her face hurt. His jacket was so big, so soft and comfortable. It even smelled like him, added bonus. Now she really couldn't get him out of her head.

To distract herself, Amy decided she might as well eat breakfast, as it was fairly early that morning and she didn't have to work. A little pep in her step and she was in her kitchen getting this and that out, the mess huge but the reward better.

Around half way into her meal preperation, Amy had decided to put her hair up in a messy bun. Loose curls fell on her shoulders and hair hung in her face, but she didn't mind. She was almost too busy singing one of her favorite songs that she nearly missed the three knocks on her door.

One hand covered in pancake batter and the other free, she opened the door to find one hunk of a body standing before her. The smile on his face matched hers, if not stronger. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.

"Good morning." He said with his eyes on her hair. His hand reached out and he poked the bun momentarily before adjusting her hair slightly. A single strand fell in her eye and before she could move, his fingers bushed it aside and he leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips that left her breathless.

Amy wondered when he was going to notice she was wearing his jacket.

When Sheldon pulled away, his eyes latched to hers and he could feel the happiness rolling off her. The smells coming from the kitchen told him he shouldn't be distracting her so he moved past her into the apartment, but not before giving her hip a little pat. He loved touching her curves.

Quickly, Amy got back into the rutine of cooking her meal, being careful to not spill on Sheldon's jacket. It hung loosly around her and the sleeves had gotten too big so she had to roll them up. The jacket was even longer than the pajama shorts she was wearing, it felt oddly comforting.

Sheldon was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Amy as she cooked. He debated going over there and helping her, but when he looked back at her she was already coming towards him with a plate of food for herself. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, even when she was already nibbling away at one of the perfect pancakes she created before she even sat down.

The small talk that Sheldon and Amy made together over her meal delightful, she moved over to him and relaxed in his arms for a little morning cuddling session. He broke their silence by mentioning what had taken control over her thoughts, but in a better way than she had imagined.

"I really like you in my jacket," and when she looked up to him with her big green eyes, "You look absolutely beautiful."

And for the first time in a long time, Sheldon didn't mind if someone else kept something of his, just as long as the breath taking sight remained his forever and always.


End file.
